<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malfoy's bitch by blue142</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375547">Malfoy's bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue142/pseuds/blue142'>blue142</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creature Fic, Graphic Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Noeud, TRADUCTION, Top Draco Malfoy, dub-con (consentement douteux)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue142/pseuds/blue142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se faire mordre par un loup-garou ne vous transformera pas forcément en lycanthrope, mais ça réveillera toujours vos instincts et comportements animaux. Harry est sur le point de le découvrir par lui-même.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Malfoy's bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/784764">Malfoy's Bitch</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara">dragontara</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note de la traductrice : Ceci est une traduction de Malfoy’s bitch par dragontara, dont vous pouvez retrouver le travail sur ce site.<br/>Rien ne m’appartient. </p><p>/!\ Ce récit contient une scène de consentement ambigu.  (Type Omegaverse)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>MALFOY’S BITCH</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez Malfoy ? »</p><p>Harry jeta un coup d’œil à Hermione, qui se mordit la lèvre comme si elle se concentrait sur quelque chose d’important.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas. J’ai demandé à Mme Pomfresh mais elle s’est contentée de dire qu’il avait été amené sérieusement blessé à Poudlard, après la bataille. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils le tiennent isolé à cause d’une blessure de guerre. Personne n’est autorisé à le voir à l’exception des guérisseurs. »</p><p>Ron grogna. « Son Altesse a besoin d’intimité, ce sale con... </p><p>– Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit seulement ça. Mme Pomfresh avait l’air très inquiète. Quelque chose ne va pas. »</p><p>Hermione prit un air déterminé qui fit comprendre à Harry et Ron qu’elle n’allait pas se satisfaire de ces trop vagues explications.</p><p>Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne se souciait pas plus que ça de savoir si son ennemi juré allait vivre ou mourir, ce crétin avait été un foutu casse-couille tout au long de leur scolarité et il méritait probablement son sort. Il voulait maintenant se concentrer sur les temps heureux à venir. La guerre était terminée et la Lumière l’avait emporté. Voldemort était mort et la plupart des derniers Mangemorts avaient été capturés. Le temps était à la célébration et à la construction d’un futur libéré de la terreur qui avait ravagé le monde sorcier pendant des années.</p><p>*</p><p>Un mois avait passé depuis la bataille finale. Un mois rempli de funérailles sans fin, d’amis en deuil et de situations délicates. Harry s’était senti coupable d’avoir survécu à la guerre alors même que tant de ses amis avaient perdu la vie, et il ne savait pas quoi dire aux personnes endeuillées pour arranger les choses. C’est pourquoi il s’était réfugié à Poudlard, à la recherche d’un peu de calme et de paix. Il tenait également à participer à la reconstruction de l’école suite aux nombreux dommages subis pendant la guerre.</p><p>Ron et Hermione l’avaient rejoint peu de temps après et ils étaient revenus à leur vieille habitude de travailler en équipe, ici pour reconstruire le château en compagnie des professeurs restants. Là où le travail physique combiné aux entraînements magiques étaient assez stimulants aux yeux de Ron et Harry, Hermione avait besoin d’un défi supplémentaire pour nourrir ses capacités cognitives. C’est pourquoi elle s’était plongée dans le mystère Malfoy.</p><p>Elle avait harcelé Madame Pomfresh sans relâche pendant deux semaines mais elle était revenue les mains vides. Puis elle avait pensé aux elfes de maison et à la façon dont ils semblaient toujours tout savoir de ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Mais comment les amener à parler ?</p><p>Un soir, Hermione traîna Harry jusqu’aux cuisines. Les elfes de maison tombèrent en pâmoison à la vue d’Harry et ils acceptèrent de répondre à toutes les questions d’Hermione, tant qu’ils pouvaient servir à Harry toutes les friandises qu’il pouvait désirer.</p><p>Ils découvrirent ainsi qu’après avoir été trouvé blessé dans la Forêt Interdite et conduit à Poudlard, Malfoy avait été placé sous sédatif et enfermé dans une pièce à laquelle les elfes eux-mêmes n’avaient pas accès. Ils lui apportaient à manger mais devaient laisser les plats à l’extérieur. Madame Pomfresh et les autres guérisseurs se chargeaient de les lui faire passer. Pendant la pleine lune, la quantité de nourriture que les elfes livraient augmentait considérablement et les steaks devaient être servis pratiquement crus.</p><p>Les elfes n’avaient pas plus d’informations mais Hermione les convainquit de tâcher d’en apprendre davantage et de lui rapporter tout ce qu’ils pourraient glaner. Elle était plus que jamais décidée à résoudre ce mystère.</p><p>*</p><p>Un peu plus d’une semaine après leur visite aux cuisines, une elfe de maison transplana devant Harry, Ron et et Hermione alors qu’ils se détendaient dans le salon d’Hermione, après dîner. On leur avait assigné des chambres à part pendant les vacances d’été. Autrefois dévolus aux professeurs, ces appartement étaient agréables et fonctionnels, avec un salon séparé et une chambre décente pourvue d’un lit à baldaquin et d’une commode.</p><p>L’elfe s’inclina face à chacun d’eux et cligna ses yeux immenses à maintes reprises avant de se lancer dans un flot d’explications.</p><p>« Harry Potter, Monsieur, Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Weasley, Winky a des nouvelles de l’infirmerie à propos de M. Malfoy. Winky a entendu les guérisseurs dire que le jeune maître Malfoy avait subi de terribles morsures infligées par un loup-garou et qu’il était maintenu enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu’à ce qu’ils sachent si le jeune maître allait se transformer à la pleine lune. La pleine lune est passée et rien n’est arrivée, et maintenant les guérisseurs se demandent s’ils doivent libérer le jeune maître puisqu’il n’est pas dangereux. </p><p>« Oula, ralentis, Winky, respire un peu, gloussa Harry.</p><p>–  Merci Winky d’être venue nous prévenir. Est-ce qu’ils ont dit qui a mordu Malfoy ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>– Non, Miss Granger, Winky n’a entendu aucun nom ; seulement que le jeune maître a été mordu sauvagement de nombreuses fois.</p><p>– Hé, vous vous souvenez, à la bataille finale, quand on a défendu Malfoy contre Fenrir Greyback, Neville et moi ? interrompit Ron. Je croyais que Greyback n’avait eu aucune chance de le mordre ? </p><p>– Ça a dû se produire après la bataille si c’était bien Greyback, autrement il aurait eu besoin de soins bien plus tôt », réfléchit Hermione.</p><p>Winky se tordait anxieusement les mains et dansait d’un pied sur l’autre en signe d’inconfort. Harry se sentit désolé pour elle et lui donna congé après l’avoir remerciée. L’elfe transplana joyeusement dans un pop.</p><p>Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un long moment. Puis Hermione s’agita sur son siège et jeta un regard à Harry.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? D’après ce que Winky a décrit, tu reconnais les symptômes d’une morsure de loup-garou ? </p><p>– Non, mais ma situation était un peu différente, personne n’a eu à m’enfermer ou quoi que ce soit. Quand Teddy m’a mordu, il était tout petit, il n’avait que sa première dent alors ce n’était pas très grave. Mes symptômes sont presque inexistants à part de l’agitation à la pleine lune. Je suppose que c’est plus grave pour Malfoy s’il a été mordu plusieurs fois par un loup-garou adulte, peu importe qui c’était. »</p><p>Harry n’était pas très à l’aise quand il s’agissait d’évoquer la morsure infligée par son filleul. Bien qu’elle ne l’affecte pas de manière importante, elle provoquait en lui une terrible excitation à la pleine lune. Il s’en était sorti jusqu’ici avec un simple besoin de se branler plus que d’habitude et d’irritantes démangeaisons qui le gênaient au niveau de l’anus. Il n’avait pas réussi à en parler avec Hermione. En outre, sa nouvelle situation était si récente, l’événement ne s’étant produit que quelques mois auparavant, qu’elle ne lui avait encore posé aucun problème.</p><p>« Très bien, dans ce cas, mais nous ferions mieux de garder les yeux ouverts et de rester sur nos gardes. La pleine est dans trois jours, je parie qu’il va se passer quelque chose si Malfoy est libéré de sa cellule. » Hermione ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque avec Malfoy, maintenant qu’elle connaissait la nature de son problème.</p><p>Durant la période qui le séparait de la pleine lune, Harry sentit son agitation grimper chaque jour davantage. Il faisait les cent pas autour du château jusqu’à tard dans la nuit et ne regagnait sa chambre que lorsqu’il était épuisé au point de tomber endormi.</p><p>La nuit de la pleine lune fut calme et claire. Harry, sans savoir pourquoi, se sentait inhabituellement anxieux, désespéré. Il resta près de la fenêtre, à observer les paysages obscurcis de Poudlard. Tout semblait tranquille.</p><p>Harry soupira et s’apprêtait à se détourner de la fenêtre lorsqu’il vit quelque chose bouger en bas de la pente qui menait à la Forêt Interdite. Il crut voir un flash de cheveux blond-argenté et la curiosité l’emporta sur la prudence. Il attrapa sa cape d’invisibilité et se rua hors du château. Une fois dehors, il se drapa de la cape et courut vers la lisière de la forêt où il vit une silhouette hésiter un instant avant de disparaître à travers les arbres.</p><p>Harry ralentit et suivit calmement sa cible en se demandant ce sur quoi il allait tomber. A cette distance, il était évident que cette silhouette était celle de Malfoy et qu’il ne s’était pas métamorphosé, du moins pas encore. Il rôdait le long d’un chemin qui s’enfonçait profondément dans la forêt. Harry le suivait à une certaine distance. Malfoy s’arrêta brusquement à deux reprises, reniflant et <span>observant les environs</span><span>, mais après un moment il reprenait sa marche. Harry fit halte à chaque fois que Malfoy s’arrêta, osant à peine respirer de peur d’être </span><span>surpris</span><span>. Son </span><span>cœur</span><span> battait si fort qu’</span><span>il</span><span> était </span><span>convaincu</span><span> que Malfoy pouvait l’entendre, même à cette distance. </span><span>Conscient du danger, il se sentait pourtant incapable de faire demi-tour. </span></p><p>Quand Malfoy s’immobilisa pour la troisième fois et se retourna, Harry se statufia. Les yeux de Malfoy détaillaient les alentours, puis semblèrent se fixer pile sur l’endroit où se tenait Harry. Bien que ce dernier soit certain que le Serpentard ne pouvait pas le voir sous la cape d’invisibilité, il se sentit mal à l’aise sous le poids de son regard. Malfoy renifla de nouveau et un sourire prédateur se forma sur ses lèvres.</p><p>« Bonsoir... C’est moi que tu cherches ? » Malfoy parlait d’une voix traînante et séductrice, le regard intense. Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Harry avala sa salive avant de retrouver l’usage de ses jambes, pivoter sur lui-même et s’élancer aussi vite que possible en direction du château. Il entendait les pas de Malfoy derrière lui et sentait monter la panique. Harry courait de toutes ses forces mais ne parvenait pas à distancer Malfoy. Il était hors d’haleine et ses jambes supportaient à peine son poids lorsqu’il atteignit la porte du château, puis celle de ses quartiers. Juste au moment où il pensait parvenir à s’y faufiler en tout sécurité, il sentit une main agripper son épaule et faire glisser la cape.</p><p>« Tiens, tiens, le Survivant en personne… Et moi qui te croyais occupé à te pavaner devant la presse et tes fans, après ton glorieux triomphe. Quelle bonne surprise de te trouver dans mes jambes, comme un chiot en quête de caresses... »</p><p>Malfoy eut un rictus exaspérant tandis qu’il poussait Harry à l’intérieur de la pièce et refermait la porte derrière eux.</p><p>« Dégage de ma chambre, Malfoy ! protesta Harry.</p><p>– Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu m’y avais invité, avec cette délicieuse poursuite que j’ai beaucoup appréciée. Tu ne crois pas que c’est un peu tard pour faire preuve de timidité ?</p><p>– Putain, je suis sûr de ne jamais t’avoir invité ici, sale bâtard !</p><p>– Peut-être pas avec ta langue, mais ton corps a parlé. Tu es tout à fait prêt pour moi, pas vrai, Potter ?</p><p>– Non ! De quoi tu parles, merde !</p><p>– Non ? » Malfoy avança plus près, enroula un bras autour d’Harry et posa son autre main sur l’érection du Gryffondor. « A en juger par cette adorable réaction, je dirais définitivement oui. Pour moi, l’invitation est très claire. »</p><p>Harry jura et tenta de repousser Malfoy. Pourquoi son corps le trahissait-il au pire moment possible ? Malfoy lui faisait bien trop d’effet à son goût. Il essaya à nouveau d’échapper à la prise, mais les bras qui le retenaient ne firent que se resserrer autour de lui.</p><p>« Tu vas quelque part, Potter ? mmh, bonne idée, le lit sera parfait. »</p><p>Malfoy commença à entraîner Harry vers le lit mais celui-ci ne comptait pas se rendre sans combattre. Quand ils atteignirent la chambre, Harry se débattit férocement, assenant à Malfoy autant de coups de pieds et de poings que possible. Malfoy ne réagissait pas ; il tenait Harry plaqué contre sa poitrine et frottait son nez dans son cou.</p><p>« Arrête de te battre, Potter. Tu sais qu’on en a besoin tous les deux. Je pouvais sentir ton excitation à l’autre bout du château et seul un alpha peut satisfaire tes besoins lorsque tu as tes chaleur. Je ne peux pas résister à ton appel à s’accoupler<em>, </em><span>pas plus que tu ne peux résister au mien. »</span></p><p>Harry cessa de lutter en entendant la voix apaisante de Malfoy dans son oreille. Il sentit son propre corps vibrer, son anus palpiter en rythme avec sa queue douloureusement gonflée. Lorsque Malfoy pressa sa propre érection contre ses fesses, Harry laissa échapper un gémissement. Putain de merde, il la voulait tellement. Pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, il était avec un homme qui pouvait lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça devait tomber sur Malfoy, entre tous ?</p><p>La petite voix intérieure d’Harry lui hurla de ne pas céder à la tentation que Malfoy lui présentait, mais son corps avait déjà rendu les armes.</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy caressait et léchait la nuque d’Harry en le déshabillant d’une main adroite. Il atteignit enfin son pantalon, le défit rapidement et le fit descendre à mi-cuisses avant de pousser Harry sur le lit. Harry ne pouvait que le regarder faire, hébété, les </span>
  <span>paupières lourdes.</span>
  
  <span>Malfoy resta debout un instant, admirant la vision qui s’offrait à </span>
  <span>lui</span>
  <span>, avant de </span>
  <span>se </span>
  <span>déshabiller promptement et de se laisser tomber à côté d’Harry. </span>
  <span>Ses mains s</span>
  <span>e promen</span>
  <span>èrent</span>
  <span> partout sur lui en longues et fermes caresses avant de </span>
  <span>s’arrêter</span>
  <span> sur s</span>
  <span>a taille</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Harry se sentit totalement piégé par l’intensité d</span>
  <span>u regard de Malfoy</span>
  <span>, et </span>
  <span>le Gryffondor</span>
  <span> trembla d’anticipation. </span>
</p><p>Malfoy baissa la tête et lécha une longue portion de peau, du téton gauche d’Harry à son nombril, y introduisant sa langue un bref instant avant de poursuivre joyeusement sa route jusqu’au gland humide, qu’il enveloppa de sa langue avant de la plonger dans la fente. Harry grogna fortement et souleva ses hanches aussi haut qu’il put.</p><p>« Mmmh, délicieux. Je peux pas attendre plus longtemps. »</p><p>La voix de Malfoy était rauque et avide, et sans plus cérémonie il retourna Harry sur le ventre. Les mouvements de Malfoy se firent empressés tandis qu’il rampait entre les jambes d’Harry, qu’il écarta, avant de lui relever les fesses.</p><p>« Ohh, parfait », grogna-t-il en doigtant le cul déjà trempé d’Harry. « Merlin, c’est la meilleure invention des oméga : l’anus auto-lubrifiant. »</p><p>Sans plus pérorer, il guida l’extrémité de sa queue à l’entrée d’Harry et poussa à l’intérieur. Tout d’abord, Harry se raidit sous le mélange de douleur et de plaisir qui le traversa. Bordel, la bite de Malfoy était trop grosse pour son anus ; on aurait même dit qu’elle continuait à gonfler à mesure qu’elle le pénétrait – elle n’allait jamais pouvoir s’ajuster !</p><p>Harry gémit et tenta de ramper hors de portée de Malfoy, mais ce bâtard le maintint fermement en place en lui agrippant les épaules.</p><p><span>« C’est trop… », grogna Harry, et Malfoy stoppa </span><span>un instant </span><span>son</span> <span>avancée </span><span>enthousiaste.</span></p><p>« Relax, Potter. Ça ira mieux si seulement tu te détends... »</p><p>
  <span>Harry s’y efforça mais il était trop conscient de la présence de cette énorme queue à l’intérieur de lui. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il tentait désespé</span>
  <span>ré</span>
  <span>ment de respirer lorsque la main de Malfoy se mit à dessiner des cercles apaisants sur son dos, tandis que ses lèvres déposaient de légers baisers sur sa nuque. Harry tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et Malfo</span>
  <span>y</span>
  <span> baissa la sienne au même moment, faisant s’écraser leurs </span>
  <span>bouches</span>
  <span> l’une contre l’autre. Harry déglutit sous la surprise lorsque le doux baiser de Malfoy se fit plus intime que s</span>
  <span>on membre</span>
  <span> à l’in</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>érieur de lui. Le baiser était doux et tendre, et Harry se détendit tant et si bien qu’il ne réalisa pas que Malfoy avait recommencé à avancer lentement. </span>
  <span>Ce ne fut que lorsque Malfoy se mit à lui dévorer la bouche et que ses coups de rein se firent plus forts qu’Harry réagit enfin à toutes ces stimulations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quand </span>
  <span>il</span>
  <span> commença à bouger à la rencontre des mouvements de Malfoy, celui-ci arracha sa bouche à celle d’Harry et accentua le rythme encore davantage. Harry le sentit s’enfoncer profondément et la force des pénétrations le cloua au matelas. Il se cramponna à la tête de lit et arqua le dos </span>
  <span>de manière obscène</span>
  <span> afin d’exposer son cul davantage et offrir à Malfoy un meilleur accès. Au cours de la manœuvre, la queue de Malfoy heurta un point sensible à l’intérieur de lui et Harry sursauta comme frappé par un choc électrique. Encouragé par cette réaction, Malfoy se mit à lui martele</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span> la prostate à chaque allée et venue, et bientôt Harry ne fut plus qu’une </span>
  <span>pauvre</span>
  <span> chose </span>
  <span>vagissante</span>
  <span> prostrée sous son amant féroce, laissant échapper des râles et des gémi</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>sements incohérents. </span>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>es couilles </span>
  <span>se dressèrent</span>
  <span> et se resserr</span>
  <span>èrent, il</span>
  <span> sent</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>it l’orgasme arriver rapidement. Il suffit d’une caresse de Malfoy sur sa queue pour que la chaleur qui se diffusait doucement dans son ventre éclate en un brasier, et il gémit lorsque sa jouissance explosa hors de lui. Tout tremblant, il s’effondra à plat sur le lit. La main de Malfoy seule lui maintenait les fesses légèrement surélevées tandis qu’il </span>
  <span>l</span>
  <span>e pénétrait encore à plusieurs reprises, avant de hurler sa propre délivrance et de mordre violemment la nuque d’Harry. L’énorme queue de Malfoy pulsa à l’intérieur de lui sur une durée incroyablement longue, répandant sa semence dans ses entrailles jusqu’à ce que Malfoy s’écroule au-dessus d’Harry, manquant de l’écraser. </span>
</p><p>Harry essaya de se dégager mais le poids de Malfoy le clouait fermement au matelas. Il réitéra sans succès. Il finit par pousser Malfoy pour s’extirper de lui :</p><p>« Bouge ! Tu m’écrases. »</p><p>L’intéressé grogna et les fit pivoter sur le côté mais ne le laissa pas partir.</p><p>« Malfoy, lâche-moi ! »</p><p>
  <span>Har</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span>y parvint à se faufiler hors des bras de Malfoy mais, à sa grande horreur, il réalisa que l</span>
  <span>e sexe</span>
  <span> de Malfoy semblait englué entre ses fesse</span>
  <span>s, totalement</span>
  <span> inamovible. Pris de panique, </span>
  <span>il</span>
  <span> essaya de s’en dégager et griffa désespérément le couvre-lit, cherchant une prise pour s’éloigner. Malfoy étreignit Harry à nouveau et le ramena contre son torse. </span>
</p><p>« Chht, calme-toi Potter. C’est juste le nœud. Ça va finir par se défaire mais tu dois rester tranquille. </p><p>– <span>Pardon </span><span>? Tu as un nœud à ta bite ? Putain, c’est parfait », grogna Harry, mais il fit un effort pour se calmer. Tout en marmonnant </span><span>dans sa barbe,</span><span> il atteignit le pied du lit et tira une couverture dont il les recouvrit tous les deux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait.</span></p><p>
  <span>Harry s’éveilla avec la sensation merveilleuse de mains lui caressant les flancs et de légers baisers déposés sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Il gémit de plaisir et se </span>
  <span>tendit</span>
  <span> vers le contact. Puis il se raidit comme les événements de la nuit passée lui </span>
  <span>revenaient</span>
  <span> en mémoire. Il avait baisé avec Malfoy. Il s’était offert comme une chienne à un Mangemort qui l’avait détesté, haï pendant des années. Il av</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>it passé la nuit avec ce bâtard et il en avait adoré chaque minute. Enfin, pas </span>
  <em>chaque </em>
  <span>minute, cette histoire de nœud avait légèrement dépassé ses limites, et pourtant… il n’était rien d’autre que la chienne de Malfoy. Harry grogna de détresse. </span>
</p><p>Il se détestait. Il détestait son corps et sa façon de répondre à Malfoy, peu importe à quel point il avait tenté de l’arrêter.</p><p>Exactement comme maintenant, alors que les lèvres de Malfoy et ses mains erraient sur sa peau, à peine perceptibles dans leurs caresses aériennes. Le corps d’Harry s’agitait sous cette douce torture, et des bruits de plaintes quémandeuses et de déglutition s’échappaient de ses lèvres. Parallèlement Harry se conspuait d’agir ainsi, de céder aussi avidement au charme de Malfoy et d’être encore incapable de l’arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de presser ses fesses contre l’érection de Malfoy et de tranquillement se frotter contre lui. Le nœud de Malfoy devait s’être défait pendant la nuit car sa bite s’était glissée hors de Harry. Il n’était pas certain de la vouloir à nouveau en lui, mais il doutait que son corps lui laisse le choix dans l’affaire.</p><p><span>Allongé contre lui en cuillère, </span><span>Malfoy </span><span>souleva l’une des jambes </span><span>d’Harry pour une meilleure position, le prépara rap</span><span>i</span><span>deme</span><span>n</span><span>t et bientôt son gland fut à nouveau pressé contre l’entrée d’Harry. Ce dernier laissa filtrer un gémissement et se recula rapidement vers </span><span>Malfoy </span><span>afin </span><span>de se faire pénétrer plus facilement.</span><span> Ils s’immobilisèrent un moment </span><span>et </span><span>Harry sentit l</span><span>e sexe</span><span> de Malfoy gro</span><span>ssir</span><span> à nouveau. </span><em>Ouaip</em><em>, </em><em>voilà</em><em>,</em> <em>encore </em><em>c</em><em>e putain de nœud</em><span>. Cette fois, cependant, Harry savait ce qui allait se passer et laissa à son corps le temps de s’adapter. </span></p><p>
  <span>Quand Malfoy débuta son avancée, peu après, Harry vint à sa rencontre à chaque coup de rein, appréciant la lente </span>
  <span>chevauchée</span>
  <span>. Apparemment le rythme ne plaisait pas à Malfoy car il </span>
  <span>renversa</span>
  <span> Harry sur le ventre et souleva ses fesses pour s’y enfoncer plus profondément. Il entama </span>
  <span>des va-et-vient</span>
  <span> brut</span>
  <span>aux</span>
  <span> avec de puissantes poussées qui firent grincer le lit et glapir Harry à chaque pénétration. Malfoy lui-même grognait à chaque mouvement comme s’il </span>
  <span>mettait Harry et le lit au défi de suivre son propre rythme</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sentit les signes familiers d’un orgasme imminent lorsque Malfoy s’empara de sa queue et la caressa durement à deux reprises. Au même instant il frappa l’’entrelacs de nerfs à l’intérieur d’Harry avec son sexe. La double stimulation le porta au bord de l’inconscience. Il vit littéralement des étoiles alors qu’un cri </span>
  <span>d’extase</span>
  <span> s’échappait de ses lèvres. Malfoy tremblait et grognait au-dessus de lui, poussant furieusement, et dans un ultime coup de rein sans pitié, il rugit victorieusement en atteignant la jouissance. </span>
</p><p>Ils gisaient sur le lit, frissonnant, cherchant à reprendre leur respiration et coincés l’un dans l’autre par le nœud de Malfoy, quand on frappa de grands coups contre la porte.</p><p>
  <span>« Harry ? Ça va, mon </span>
  <span>vieux ?</span>
  <span> » La voix de Ron semblait inquiète. Harry se raidit sous le poids de Malfoy, mais la porte s’ouvrit et Ron avança dans la pièce, où Malfoy recouvrait le corps d’</span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>arry autant qu’il était possible, tous deux avachis sur le lit. </span>
</p><p>« Mec ? J’ai entendu… oh putain ! »</p><p>
  <span>La voix de Ron s’éteignit et il recula instinctivement d’un pas lorsque Malfo</span>
  <span>y </span>
  <span>manqua d’étouffer</span>
  <span> Harry </span>
  <span>sous</span>
  <span> son étreinte embarrassante et protectrice et beugla : « Dégage connard, DEGAGE ! » Ron </span>
  <span>tourna les talons</span>
  
  <span>et prit la fuite. </span>
</p><p>Harry gémit sous Malfoy et jura : « Merde, merde merde ! » C’était tellement la honte de se faire découvrir en train de coucher avec Malfoy, entre tous, le seul type que Ron détestait plus que les araignées. Il ne pouvait même pas lui courir après pour lui expliquer la situation puisqu’il était toujours coincé avec Malfoy. Il gémit de détresse et se frotta furieusement le visage. Il sentait la colère bouillir en lui et l’explosion n’allait pas tarder.</p><p>« Putain, Malfoy, retire-toi de moi ! Il faut que je me tire d’ici ! Bouge-toi le cul ! »</p><p>Malfoy les fit pivoter sur le côté, se tint en cuillère derrière Harry et le prit étroitement dans ses bras.</p><p>« Calme-toi, Potter. Tu ne peux rien faire tant que le nœud ne nous aura pas libérés. Calme-toi ! »</p><p>Harry lutta férocement mais Malfoy le serrait avec force. Il réalisa à quel point ses tentatives de se libérer étaient vaines et finit par s’immobiliser, vaincu.</p><p>« Je déteste ça. Je déteste me sentir aussi impuissant. » La voix d’Harry était étouffée sous son bras.</p><p>« Eh bien, je déteste les sorciers sans éducation. Est-ce qu’il entre toujours sans avoir demandé la permission ?</p><p>– Qui, Ron ? Ouais, souvent. Mais je suppose qu’il évitera, à l’avenir.</p><p>– Il évitera tout court tant que je serai là.</p><p>– Tu ne seras pas là encore très longtemps.</p><p>– Sois pas si sûr de toi, Potter. Combien de jours durent tes chaleurs d’habitude ?</p><p>– Mes chaleurs ? De quoi tu parles, putain ?</p><p>– <span>Par les couilles de Salazar, tu n’as rien appris, Potter ? Oui, tes chaleurs. Tu deviens particulièrement excité une fois par mois... Ça </span><span>ne te dit vraiment rien ?</span></p><p>– Je t’emmerde, Malfoy ! Personne ne m’a jamais dit que tu avais des putain de chaleurs quand tu te faisais mordre par un loup-garou. Et les tiennes, elles durent longtemps ? Une semaine ou deux ? Ou tu es excité comme ça tout le temps ?</p><p>– Merlin, tu ne comprends rien. Si tu avais prêté un minimum d’attention en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, tu saurais des choses sur les loups-garous, les alpha et les oméga. Toi, cher Potty, tu es sans doute possible un oméga. Ça veut dire que c’est toi qui vas supplier chaque mois pour te la prendre dans le cul. Moi je suis un alpha et je vais te fournir une excellente baise chaque fois que tu en auras besoin.</p><p>— Crois-moi, ce n’est pas toi que je supplierai pour baiser une fois que je serai enfin libéré de ce piège que tu appelles ta bite. »</p><p>Harry fusilla Malfoy du regard par-dessus son épaule et s’offensa en voyant son rictus.</p><p>
  <span>« Je ne serai pas si sûr de moi là non plus,</span>
  <span> chéri. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La voix traînante de Malfoy irrita Harry au plus haut point. Il </span>
  <span>s’offensa</span>
  <span>. Putain, comme</span>
  <span>nt</span>
  <span> aurait-il pu se douter de quoi que ce soit alors que rien ne semblait différent après la morsure de Teddy ? Il avait cru que ces jours où il était excité </span>
  <span>étaient liés</span>
  <span> à sa libido </span>
  <span>normale </span>
  <span>qui demandait à être enfin prise en compte. Peut-être aurait-il dû se confier à Hermione, après tout. La gêne d’</span>
  <span>avoir à</span>
  <span> lui en parler aurait été bien plus supportable que de se sentir stupide, aujourd’hui, devant Malfoy. Au moins Hermione se serait assurée qu’il soit conscient des enjeux de l’après-morsure. </span>
</p><p>Des lèvres chaudes effleurèrent l’épaule d’Harry, le tirant de ses pensées.</p><p>« Alors tu ne savais vraiment pas ce que tu faisais quand tu m’as suivi, la nuit dernière ?</p><p>– Je voulais seulement savoir ce que tu trafiquais et si tu allais te transformer. </p><p>– Tu ne te doutais pas du tout que ton odeur me rendrait dingue et que le fait de t’enfuir était comme une invitation à m’accoupler avec toi ? »</p><p>Harry hocha négativement la tête, réalisant seulement maintenant qu’il avait tout déclenché lui-même à cause de son manque de connaissance. Hermione serait atterrée. Une fois de plus, il avait foncé la tête la première et il en payait désormais le prix. Être collé à un Mangemort. Harry grogna. Baiser avec Malfoy. Ça ne sonnait pas mieux comme ça. Il soupira et tenta de bouger. Les bras de Malfoy l’enveloppèrent et le maintinrent en place.</p><p>« Pas encore. On a le temps, tu veux baiser ou parler ?</p><p>– Baiser ? souffla Harry, incrédule.</p><p>– D’accord. » Sur ce, Malfoy se mit à mouvoir ses hanches contre les fesses d’Harry et la queue nouée à l’intérieur de lui envoya de délicieux frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Harry décocha à Malfoy un violent coup de coude : « Arrête ! On vient juste de baiser, comment tu peux être encore aussi excité ?</p><p>– Mais tu as dit…</p><p>– Te fous pas de moi. Je veux parler. Autrement je serai jamais débarrassé de toi.</p><p>– Comme s’il y avait la moindre chance que ça arrive », marmonna Malfoy.</p><p>Harry lui lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?</p><p>– Rien. A part que tu es à moi maintenant.</p><p>– Quoi ? Tu blagues... On se déteste. C’était juste la malchance d’une seule nuit. Une fois que ta queue vengeresse nous aura enfin libérés, on repartira sur nos chemins respectifs et on vivra heureux sans jamais se revoir.</p><p>– Ça n’arrivera pas l’Élu.  Tu ferais mieux de t’y habituer.</p><p>– <span>Raah</span><span> ! </span><span>Je supporte plus tes putain d’énigmes</span><span> ! </span><span>Arrête de jacasser</span><span>et dis-moi </span><span>clairement </span><span>ce qui se passe ! »</span></p><p>Malfoy soupira. « Comme tu veux. Tu veux savoir quoi ?</p><p>– Je sais ce qui m’est arrivé – c’est le petit Teddy qui m’est arrivé, mais toi, qui t’a mordu ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Bordel, pourquoi MOI j’agis comme ça ? J’ai l’impression de ne plus avoir le moindre contrôle sur mon corps corps, et je déteste ça !</p><p>– <span>Teddy Lupin t’a mordu ? Bien joué, le petit cousin ! » Malfoy eut un souri</span><span>r</span><span>e mauvais et le coude d’Harry atterrit dans ses côtes. « D’accord, d’accord. J’ai été mordu par Fenrir Greyback. Juste avant la bataille finale, Voldemort lui avait promis qu’il me donnerait à lui pour punir les échecs de mes parents. Je pensais que Greyback s’é</span><span>t</span><span>ait fait capturer pendant la bataille, mais il m’a retrouvé </span><span>ensuite</span><span>. J’étais à peine vivant mais il m’a mordu bien salement. Personne ne sait pourquoi je ne me suis pas transformé mais j’ai presque toutes les autres caractéristiques d’un loup-garou. Pendant la pleine lune j’ai envie de chasser, de viande crue saignante et j’ai besoin d’un partenaire pour m’accoupler. Voilà ce qu’il y avait sur ma liste de choses à faire quand tu m’as suivi la nuit dernière.</span></p><p>– Chasser, manger, baiser – dans cet ordre ? grogna Harry. Eh bien je n’ai aucune envie de chasser ou de manger plus que d’habitude, mais je me reconnais dans la partie sur la baise, de toute évidence. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis autant à toi ?</p><p>– <span>Comme je te l’ai déjà dit, tu es un oméga, celui qui est passif pendant le sexe, et tu </span><span>as</span> <span>tes</span><span> chaleur</span><span>s</span><span> une fois par mois. Ça veut dire que tu es incroyablement excité. Je suis un alpha et je ne peux pas résister à un oméga en chaleur. C’est ce qui nous a attirés l’un vers l’autre la nuit dernière. </span><span>Maintenant qu’on s’est accouplés, un lien est en train de se former entre nous. </span><span>Il</span><span> nous oblige à rester ensemble et à baiser le plus possible pour renforcer ce lien.</span></p><p>– De quoi tu parles, putain ? On est liés ? Comme si on était coincés ensemble ? Mais on se déteste, on se bat tout le temps ! Comment putain de merde pourrait-on être liés ? se lamenta Harry, désespéré.</p><p>– <span>Ce lien se moque de savoir si on s’</span><span>aime bien</span><span> ou non. Si nos magies sont compatibles et qu’on a déjà une connexion à un certain niveau, il suffit d’un hasard comme la nuit dernière pour activer le lien. Alors oui, on est liés maintenant, et </span><span>à terme</span><span>ce lien nous aidera à </span><span>calmer</span><span> nos tensions. »</span></p><p>Harry grogna et se frotta les joues, épuisé. Il fit une tentative timide pour se libérer de la queue de Malfoy, et à sa grande surprise, cette fois, il fut délivré dans un bruit de succion répugnant. Il roula rapidement au bord du lit, se redressa et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il avait désespérément besoin d’une douche et de manger, dans cet ordre.</p><p>
  <span>Il resta un long moment sous la douche, à laisser le jet brûlant masser les muscles endoloris de son dos et de ses fesses. Il avait mal partout mais à sa grande surprise c’était surtout une douleur délicieuse d’avoir passé des heures </span>
  <span>à pratiquer</span>
  <span> une </span>
  <span>très bonne</span>
  <span> activité sexuelle. C’était une sensation plaisante mais Harry ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander comment il était censé survivre à plusieurs jours de sexe constant, si ce que Malfoy avait dit était vrai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il tâton</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span>ait pour trouver le robinet et arrêter l’eau lorsque deux bras s’enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il sursauta et tenta instinctivement de </span>
  <span>s’échapper</span>
  <span> mais l</span>
  <span>e petit rire</span>
  
  <span>de Malfoy l’immobilisa. </span>
</p><p>« Alors maintenant tu me tends aussi des embuscades sous la douche ? demanda Harry, humidement.</p><p>– Je me disais qu’une douche pourrait être une bonne idée, et que s’il y avait la moindre chance pour tirer un coup rapide, pourquoi je m’en priverais ?</p><p>– Ha, tu peux oublier les coups rapides avec ton nœud. Très bien, fais comme chez toi et prends ta douche, je vais demander aux elfes de maison de nous apporter à manger. »</p><p>Harry quitta la salle de bain en courant presque et il entendit Malfoy ricaner jusque dans le salon. Deux elfes amenèrent des plateaux chargés de nourriture, de la viande crue pour Malfoy et du poulet grillé pour lui. Manger au salon semblait être la meilleure chose à faire. Déjeuner dans la chambre aurait probablement ravivé toutes sortes d’envies et Harry avait besoin d’un répit avant de perdre à nouveau le contrôle de lui-même. Il songea un instant à appeler Hermione mais abandonna aussitôt l’idée. Elle lui poserait bien trop de questions auxquelles il n’était pas prêt à répondre. Il valait mieux attendre de voir comment les choses allaient tourner avec Malfoy avant de se confier à Ron et Hermione.</p><p>Malfoy émergea de la salle de bain vêtu d’un peignoir et s’assit à la table où Harry avait posé les plats. Il devait être affamé car il se mit à engloutir son déjeuner là où Harry se contentait de picorer. Quand Malfoy eut fini son repas, il jeta un coup d’œil à l’assiette à peine entamée d’Harry et haussa l’un de ses sourcils parfaits.</p><p>« Tu devrais manger quelque chose, tu vas avoir besoin d’énergie. »</p><p>Harry leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa son assiette. « Je n’ai pas aussi faim que ce que je croyais. Tu peux manger ça si tu veux. »</p><p>Malfoy se pencha au-dessus de la table avec un air d’auto-satisfaction.</p><p>« Mmmh, dans ce cas je crois que je vais prendre mon dessert tout de suite. »</p><p>Il tendit le bras pour agripper la nuque d’Harry et l’attirer plus près. Harry fixa les yeux gris de Malfoy, comme hypnotisé, le sang se ruant dans ses oreilles et descendant tout droit vers les régions basses de son corps. Harry jura intérieurement. Il avait suffi d’un regard et d’un toucher de Malfoy pour le rendre ivre de désir – il était complètement foutu.</p><p>D’un seul mouvement lent, Malfoy se leva et débarrassa la table avant d’y pousser Harry. Il le fit asseoir sur le rebord et écarter les jambes pour pouvoir s’y faufiler. Il arracha le peignoir du Gryffondor et défit le sien. Un profond grognement se modula dans sa gorge tandis qu’il attaquait le cou d’Harry avec ses lèvres et lui relevait les jambes autour de ses hanches. D’une puissante poussée, il pénétra l’anus d’Harry, dilaté et fraîchement lubrifié, et tous deux crièrent sous la sensation. Malfoy imposa un rythme sauvage dès le début ; il assaillait Harry comme s’il avait été privé de tout contact physique pendant des années : ses mains se déplaçaient frénétiquement sur toute la surface du corps d’Harry, ses lèvres lui dévoraient le cou, les épaules et la bouche avec avidité, sa queue martelait sa prostate. Harry ne parvenait plus à différencier ces sensations – elles se mêlaient et menaçaient de le submerger, et il ne pouvait que gémir pitoyablement à la merci de son partenaire. Ils atteignirent tous deux la jouissance en un temps record, s’effondrant sous son intensité. Harry s’accrocha à Malfoy de ses bras et de ses jambes, et Malfoy dut s’appuyer contre la table afin de rester debout. Quand leur souffle eut ralenti et qu’Harry fut de nouveau capable de penser, il commença à sentir le bord de la table s’enfoncer inconfortablement dans la chair de ses fesses.</p><p>« Oh, génial. On est censés rester comme ça jusqu’à ce que ta bite décide de nous libérer, c’est ça ? Être perché sur le rebord d’une table n’est pas la meilleure position pour attendre pendant des heures, tu sais ? » se plaignit Harry, et Malfoy ricana.</p><p>« J’aurais dû me douter que ça ne te prendrait qu’une minute après une super baise pour recommencer à m’aboyer dessus, Potter. Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »</p><p>Il s’assura une prise ferme sous les fesses d’Harry et le souleva dans ses bras avec un grognement. Malfoy marcha jusqu’à la chambre et s’assit précautionneusement sur le lit en positionnant Harry de manière à ce qu’il le chevauche.</p><p>Harry grinça des dents tandis que le nœud de Malfoy tressautait à l’intérieur de son anus hypersensible. « Je savais que tu te rendrais compte très vite que je suis tout sauf ta chienne. »</p><p>Malfoy grogna. « Bien sûr que tu l’es. C’est mieux comme ça ? »</p><p><span>Harry se contenta d’</span><span>un « hm »</span><span> et se pencha vers Malfoy qui se </span><span>détendait</span> <span>contre la tête de lit. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, puis une pensée traversa Harry qui l’exprima à voix haute. </span></p><p>« Ce sera toujours aussi long pour que ton nœud se défasse après le sexe ? Je veux dire, c’est pas très pratique. Je ne parle même pas de la perte de spontanéité pour baiser dans divers endroits et positions. </p><p>– Je sais pas. C’est la première fois que je baise avec cette forme de semi-loup-garou. Je suppose qu’on le découvrir ensemble. Et devoir faire preuve de créativité. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils se montrèrent créatifs au cours du jour et demi suivant, testant toutes les postures et les surfaces possibles dans la chambre d’Harry, baisant comme s’il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain. A la fin, le corps entier d’Harry était si endolori qu’il tenta de repousser les avances de Malfoy, mais comme à chaque fois son corps finit par gâcher ses efforts mentaux. Au fil du temps, cependant, leurs disputes diminuaient et ils passaient de plus en plus de temps à se câliner entre deux parties de sexe. C’était peut-être parce qu’ils étaient trop épuisés pour faire autre chose que baiser, mais Harry trouvait qu’ils se débrouillaient de mieux en mieux.</p><p>Au troisième jour des chaleurs d’Harry, ils avaient échoué dans le salon et se trouvaient au milieu d’une baise fantastique sur le sofa quand on frappa à la porte. Harry se raidit de peur à l’idée que quelqu’un puisse entrer comme Ron l’avait fait deux jours auparavant. Ça ne se produisit pas mais on toqua à nouveau.</p><p>« Harry, tu es là ? demanda la voix d’Hermione, hésitante et inquiète. Est-ce que ça va ?</p><p>– Je vais bien. Je te parlerai plus tard, d’accord ? S’il te plaît, va-t’aaaah ! » Les mots d’Harry se perdirent dans un hurlement lorsque Malfoy heurta la zone sensible à l’intérieur de lui, envoyant des étincelles de plaisir dans tout son corps. Aucun son ne se fit entendre de l’autre côté de la porte et Harry espéra qu’Hermione avait opéré un retrait stratégique et les avait laissés seuls. Harry savait qu’il n’était pas tiré d’affaire pour autant. Dès qu’il mettrait un pied hors de sa chambre, Hermione le submergerait d’interrogations et il n’y avait aucun moyen d’y échapper. Pour l’heure, Harry ne s’en souciait pas le moins du monde. Malfoy était en train de lui offrir la jouissance de sa vie et rien ne pouvait en détourner ses pensées.</p><p>Le matin suivant Harry se réveilla emmêlé avec les bras et les jambes de Malfoy. Le nœud s’était relâché pendant la nuit, après quoi Harry s’était évidemment blotti au plus près de son partenaire. Quelque chose semblait différent ce matin, et il fallut un moment à Harry pour réaliser que ses chaleurs étaient terminées. Il ne se sentait pas plus agité ou excité que d’habitude. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Malfoy qui dormait encore à côté de lui et ne put réprimer le profond contentement qui s’empara de lui ; un sentiment qu’il n’avait encore jamais éprouvé.</p><p>Harry se frotta les joues et se dépêtra précautionneusement de l’étreinte de Malfoy. Il avait besoin d’une douche et d’un moment de solitude pour pouvoir réfléchir. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer maintenant que les choses étaient revenues à la normale. Il ferma doucement la porte de la salle de bain afin de ne pas réveiller Malfoy et de profiter plus longtemps de cet instant d’intimité sous la douche.</p><p>Quand il sortit enfin, il trouva Malfoy occupé à s’étirer sur le lit en regardant Harry avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>« La chaleur est finie, c’est ça ?</p><p>– Ouais, on dirait. Comment tu l’as su ?</p><p>– Ton odeur a changé, elle est beaucoup moins excitée.</p><p>– Ouais, retour à la normale. Et maintenant ?</p><p>– Avant tout j’ai besoin d’une douche, et j’ai une course à faire ensuite. Pourquoi ?</p><p>– Je me demandais juste… tu reviens après ?</p><p>– Bien sûr, où est-ce que j’irais sinon ?</p><p>– Eh bien, il y a beaucoup d’autres possibilités. Bon, je ferais mieux de demander un petit déjeuner. »</p><p>Harry se tourna vers la commode et commença à enfiler des vêtements. Il entendit claquer la porte de la salle de bain et sentit un pincement au cœur. Il ne savait pas encore s’il voulait que Malfoy revienne, mais l’alternative n’était pas très tentante. S’était-il tellement habitué à ce que ce connard lui tourne autour, en seulement trois jours, qu’il n’aimait pas l’idée de le voir s’éloigner désormais ?</p><p>Harry secoua la tête et gagna le salon, où il appela un elfe de maison pour le petit déjeuner. Il était attablé, occupé à servir le thé, lorsque Malfoy entra, tout habillé.</p><p>« Je prendrai juste un thé. Je n’ai jamais été fan des gros petits déjeuners, expliqua Malfoy en s’asseyant.</p><p>– Déjà perdu ton appétit ?</p><p>– <span>Non, pour la nourriture seulement, jamais pour baiser mon partenaire. » Malfoy eut un sourire sardonique. « Au fait, je pense que tu devrais parler au reste de ton trio pour leur expliquer la situation. J</span><span>e</span><span> n’aime pas trop l’idée qu’ils se baladent librement dans nos appartements, surtout quand je te prend</span><span>s</span><span>. Et j’ai l’intention de le faire assez souvent, chaleurs ou pas chaleurs.</span></p><p>– Quoi ? balbutia Harry, la bouche pleine.</p><p>– J’imagine que tu es aussi impatient que moi de découvrir à quoi ressemble le sexe post-chaleur ? » Malfoy haussa les sourcils et se leva pour partir.</p><p>Harry revint de sa surprise et jeta un petit pain sur Malfoy, qui l’esquiva gracieusement en riant.</p><p>« Va te faire enculer, grogna Harry à son partenaire contrariant.</p><p>– Je serai rentré pour dîner, et je promets de t’enculer. »</p><p>A ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant Harry grogner de frustration. En dépit de sa propre contrariété, il sentit un intéressant tiraillement dans son pantalon et ne put s’empêcher de ricaner à la vue de sa traîtresse de bite.</p><p>« Chienne. »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note de dragontara : C’est ma toute première fic alpha/omega, écrite à l’origine pour le DracotopsHarry Fest sur LJ. Le thème était : Alpha-Omega-verse : Voldemort a offert Draco à Fenrir Greyback, qui l’a laissé pour mort. Il souffre de morsures de loup-garou, et s’il ne se transforme pas à la pleine lune, il développe un comportement féroce d’alpha pendant le sexe. Harry a été mordu par Teddy quand il était petit. S’il ne se transforme pas à la pleine lune, il adopte un comportement d’omega pendant le sexe. Par une nuit de pleine lune, Draco tombe sur Harry qui est en chaleur.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>